


Un Instant

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: La frontière qui sépare le bon sens de l’égarement est parfois fine : elle ne tient en réalité qu’à quelques secondes. (Saison 2)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608846) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Initialement écrit en 2009.

Il cligne des paupières et laisse les oreillers l’engloutir, partagé entre stupeur de circonstance et amusement déplacé. La frontière qui sépare le bon sens de l’égarement est parfois fine : elle ne tient en réalité qu’à quelques secondes. Rien de plus. Un instant, Linc et lui sont de train de discuter, et l’instant suivant...

* * *

Un instant, il est en train de discuter avec Linc, tranquillement, à mi-voix. Entre deux phrases échangées, ils se rapprochent l’un de l’autre sans en avoir tout à fait conscience et Linc le prend dans ses bras. Une étreinte affectueuse, comme il lui en a donné des dizaines. Un peu embarrassée, parce qu’ils sont adultes à présent, et des hommes adultes ne s’étreignent pas ainsi sans une bonne raison. Ils en ont une, cependant ; ils en ont même plusieurs, puisqu’ils sont en vie et libres.

L’instant suivant, Linc le pousse en travers du lit et, avec une simplicité déconcertante, il l’embrasse – sur les paupières, le long des joues, sur les lèvres. Cela n’a plus rien de familier. Michael pense qu’un détail, une parole dans leur conversation ou peut-être un geste dans leur attitude a dû déclencher _ça_ , mais il serait bien incapable de dire quoi au juste. Il réalise vaguement qu’il devrait faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi d’autre que savourer la sensation, mais il ne parvient pas à réunir suffisamment de discernement pour y parvenir.

Ni de volonté. Il pense que ce que Linc a voulu dire, entre le moment où il lui parlait et celui où il a commencé à faire... ça, c’est juste "merci" et "tu es le frère le plus dingue qu’on puisse imaginer avoir", peut-être également "je ne te laisserai plus tomber". Des mots simples, même pour Linc qui n’a jamais été particulièrement éloquent. Mais ils ne vont pas plus loin que le stade de pensée. _Ce qui se conçoit bien s’énonce clairement_ , songe Michael, et oh, Linc doit sans problème concevoir ce qu’il veut dire, car sa façon de l’énoncer est parfaitement claire. Déplacée, mais claire. Pas assez inopportune, cependant, pour que Michael essaye de se dégager : il n’a pas la volonté de refuser remerciements et promesses, aussi saugrenue que soit leur forme.

La bouche de Lincoln quitte la sienne, glisse le long de sa mâchoire et descend dans son cou ; un souffle chaud lui balaye la peau et il reste étendu là, immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant que ses mains remontent et se posent sur la nuque de Linc. Elles pressent, étreignent et enlacent tandis que Michael bascule la tête sur le côté pour offrir plus de peau. Linc accepte ce qu’il propose, embrasse, fait rouler la chair entre ses dents et sourit quand les baisers suscitent un frisson.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse prendre. Se donne. S’admoneste pour cette pensée qui laisse entendre que Linc veut quelque chose et qu’il le lui accorde. Alors que s’il se fie à leurs réactions respectives, l’envie est on ne peut plus partagée. Il attend le haut-le-coeur, la chape de plomb supposée s’abattre sur lui, l’instinct lui commandant de s’écarter. Au bout de quelques secondes, il devient évident qu’il attend en vain. Il souhaite seulement tenir Linc plus près, tout près de lui. Il referme les doigts sur l’arrière de son crâne, et il sent les petits cheveux, drus et ras, lui picoter la paume des mains.

Quand Linc prend conscience de ce qu’ils sont en train de faire et essaye de reculer, Michael le ramène vers lui. Ce qu’il veut répondre, c’est "je te devais bien ça" et "tu n’es pas mal non plus dans ton genre", et également "je te ferai confiance désormais". Mais ça ne sort pas comme il l’imaginait. Ça se traduit par ses lèvres se pressant fébrilement sur celles de Linc et ses mains descendant, et descendant toujours un peu plus. Il explore, partagé entre la surprise, la fascination et la curiosité, un peu déconcerté par la rapidité avec laquelle la situation s’emballe et échappe à tout contrôle. Parce que la situation échappe effectivement à tout contrôle, aucun d’eux ne semble en mesure de la reprendre en main. Linc le laisse faire, l’encourage même en roulant tout à fait sur le dos, et s’installe un peu plus confortablement sur le petit lit ; il n’y aucune ambiguïté possible sur ce qu’il attend. La respiration saccadée, les sourcils froncés de concentration, Michael soulève, ouvre, écarte les vêtements, sa bouche dans le sillage de ses mains. Il s’efforce de mémoriser goûts, odeurs et textures dans l’éventualité de plus en plus illusoire où tout s’arrêterait soudain, dans la perspective bien plus probable où rien de tout cela ne se produirait de nouveau. Car ça ne pourra pas se produire de nouveau, n’est-ce pas... Non qu’il le souhaite : c’est un de ces trucs qui sortent de nulle part et ne vont nulle part. Juste un petit instant emprunté au bon sens, éphémère, ténu et d’autant plus précieux qu’il ne pourra _pas_ se produire de nouveau. Ses doigts effleurent la peau du ventre de Linc – les muscles tressautent de façon pour le moins intéressante sous son toucher – et tâtonnent sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il y a un cliquetis métallique. Puis un autre, et Linc devient écarlate ; il devient écarlate, mais il marmonne son approbation et il saisit Michael par les hanches pour l’attirer tout contre lui.

« J’ai jamais fait ça. »

C’est Linc qui prononce les premiers mots depuis qu’ils sont passés à un mode de communication moralement condamnable. Sa voix est basse et précipitée, elle trouble le silence de la petite pièce, et Michael relève la tête. Ce doit être l’excès d’oxygène – il frôle l’hyperventilation – ou d’adrénaline ou de Dieu sait quoi, mais il se sent assez sûr de lui pour regarder Linc droit dans les yeux et balancer avec un sourire en coin :

« Coucher avec ton frère ? Je sais, je crois que je m’en souviendrais. »

Il est puni d’un baiser mouillé dans le cou, qui fait fuir de son cerveau le sang et ce qu’il restait de ses capacités de raisonnement. Il bataille avec un peu plus d’impatience contre le cuir de la ceinture et les quelques boutons encore fermés de la chemise de Linc.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, le réprimande celui-ci.

— Oui. »

Il le regarde se débarrasser de la chemise, la laisser tomber sur le sol d’un geste négligent. Il écarquille les yeux, pince les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à rire de l’absurdité de la situation ; son coeur cogne beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Puis les mains de Linc sont sur lui et le défont de ses vêtements, rapides et possessives, et il n’a plus envie de rire ni de réfléchir à l’incongruité du moment. Il a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passe, il ne réalise tout à fait que quand son pantalon glisse le long de ses jambes et est poussé hors du lit d’un coup de pied. Avec un petit sourire, Linc se penche sur lui, et Michael laisse échapper un premier « Oh... » puis un second sous les caresses de plus en plus précises. Ils sont rapidement suivis d’un « Comme ça ? » étonné, et Linc s’interrompt pour lui lancer un coup d’oeil indéfinissable.

« Ca te dérange ? »

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche deux ou trois fois, sans que le moindre son en sorte. Il ne sait pas si Linc finit par le prendre en pitié ou par s’exaspérer de son silence, mais son frère secoue la tête et lui dit : « On va éviter de... tu sais...

— ... commenter ?

— Ouais. »

S’il y réfléchissait plus d’un quart de seconde, il se demanderait – faute de juger que ce qu’ils sont en train de faire est plus inconcevable que tout ce qu’il a pu accomplir jusqu’à présent – comment ils vont affronter la situation et ses conséquences, après. Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, des mois, aucun d’eux ne s’inquiète de ce qu’il va se passer, ni de ce qu’il va falloir faire demain. Linc n’hésite pas, ne questionne pas, ne lui demande pas s’il est sûr, si c’est vraiment ce qu’il veut, ce qu’ils veulent, et il lui en est infiniment reconnaissant. La certitude commune et implicite est la seule option viable : ce n’est vraiment pas le genre d’événement pour lequel il souhaite devoir se demander jusqu’à la fin de ses jours si l’un d’eux a un tant soit peu, de quelque façon que ce soit, influencé l’autre.

« Ni remords, ni regrets, Mike, » dit Linc dans un murmure, ses lèvres lui effleurant la peau à chaque mot. Il approuve d’un hochement de tête et résiste à peine à l’impulsion de tracer, du bout des doigts, une croix à hauteur de son coeur pour sceller la promesse.

Il rabat les draps par-dessus leurs têtes et les isole de la réalité. Linc a un sourire qui se termine en soupir mi-impatient mi-soulagé, et soudain, tout ce que Michael veut, c’est savoir quels autres sons et quels mouvements incontrôlés il est susceptible de lui extirper. Il a l’impression de glisser, basculer, tomber en chute libre, et Linc le rattrape d’une main sur sa nuque, l’autre sur ses reins. C’est étrange, c’est tout et son contraire – maladroit et aisé, confus et dénué de tout drame, intense et léger.

* * *

Un instant, il discute avec Linc ; l’instant suivant, il referme ses bras sur lui et l’enlace étroitement, les mots superflus.

-FIN-


End file.
